1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to seismic surveys, and, more particularly, implementing a network infrastructure in a seismic acquisition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic acquisition systems typically are used in seismic surveys. In a seismic survey, an array of seismic receivers is deployed in a selected area. One, and usually more, seismic sources are also deployed. The sources impart acoustic signals into the ground that are reflected and refracted by subterranean formations back to the receivers. The receivers then transmit data indicative of selected characteristics of the reflections to a data collection system. The data collection system then collects the data, processes and/or pre-processes it, and, typically, transmits to another location for further processing.
Seismic surveys can be generally categorized as land-based and water-based (or, “marine”), i.e., by whether they are conducted on land or in the water. Each implicates challenges unique from the other. For instance, in a marine survey, the seismic sources are usually towed at or near the surface of the water. The acoustic signals must therefore propagate through the water before they are imparted into the ground, or sea floor. In contrast, sources in a land-based survey can impart the acoustic signals directly into the ground.
However, there are also numerous challenges arising from both these kinds of surveys. One challenge is to accurately know the physical position of the sources when they impart the acoustic signals and of the receivers when they receive the reflections. Also, a modern seismic acquisition operation requires data to be collected from a large number of individual units; sources, position sensors, seismic sensors, etc. These units act as data sources in the operation. Usually a number of separate data collecting systems are involved in the operation, each employing their own infrastructure and method for connecting the data sources to the data collecting systems. These connectivity infrastructures are optimised to be fit for their particular purpose, and have therefore often wildly differing characteristics and means of operation. Introducing a new data source, and/or a new data collecting system into the operation requires the introduction of a new connectivity infrastructure, adding complexity to the total system. Alternatively, an existing infrastructure may be adapted to carry the new information. However, this will often be a complex task in itself.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.